


The Devil's Map

by Black_Pannther



Series: The Winchester Cronicals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: The story of the Winchesters as told by cupid.Sam and Dean team up with a cupid named Monica on a hunt to destroy a TIVO manufacturing company built right above hell. As Monica is undercover as a hunter on her first hunt, she is on her true mission to bond the brothers in order to stop Sam from becoming the new boy king of hell.





	1. Chapter 1

I've been training since I was thirteen for this. I received my training at home. You see, my parents are hunters and I received my training from my father. I never went on any hunts with them. They said that I wasn't quite ready to go just yet. My training sessions were extensive. My father explained to me that I need to learn to defend myself before I can become a true hunter. No pressure there.

Do you believe we were all put on this earth for something significant? Yeah, me neither until the day I was visited by a dark hair man that reminded me of an insurance salesman. His name was Castiel. Man, for an angel, he sure lacks personality. Nice looking face though but he told me that I was born to do something other than hunting. I am an observer; I only intervene when deemed necessary. My first observation was over these two brother hunters. Apparently, my destiny is intertwined with theirs. My assignment is to watch over them and make sure that they become more than just brothers. I guess the future of this world depends on it. I thought it was gross for two brother’s to be knocking boots together and I have to make sure it happens and I told Castiel that and he explained that all though they inhabited the same womb four years apart, they are still destined to be together. When the younger brother was a baby, the yellow eyed demon dripped blood in his mouth, in doing that, it completely reconstructed his DNA. Changing it to where They are only brothers by their raising, no longer by birth although they were conceived and born from the same parents, they no longer share the same blood. My head hurts just thinking about it.

The youngest brother has darkness in him that is so evil, hell has deemed him their future boy king. Lucifer’s right hand man. In his future, he will gain all the power the devil himself has. It will happen after he has taken the life of Lucifer. Boy king is another term they use for Lucifer when he was young but my job is to make sure it never comes to pass and the only way I could do that is to make sure there is a physical bond between the two brothers. I asked him how will that change the outcome of his destiny and he told me that the older brother is his light that will chase away his darkness. Goodness always prevails against evil. Yeah, he had to go and get all cryptic on me. He must saw the quizzical look in my expression because he started explaining it in the simpler version. The older brother resonates pure good. Should he allow himself that sexual connection with his little brother, the good in him will burn away that evil. It’s the pure love that only his big brother can give. I didn’t know how having sex with your brother could change the younger brother’s dark destiny but seeing that growing up, he felt out of place with his own family. He felt like a freak and a monster because of the demon blood he was force to ingest as an infant and their father never failed to remind him any time they had a heated argument. He was given the impression that he was not loved and that he was undeserving of any type of love from anyone.

In his future, that need for love and acceptance will be replaced with hate. Apparently, it’s already been set in motion, because he has an anger growing and festering inside him. He has an obsession to find Lilith and kill her for summoning the hell hounds to mercilessly rip out his brother’s soul and drag him to hell. Once he completes that task, Lucifer will rise since she is the final seal. In the end, he will gain the strength to kill off the devil and he will replace him as boy king. Castiel told me this when I just turned fifteen. I felt like I was some sort of profit since I gained the knowledge of the future from that angel. Wow, I can’t believe I forgot about all of this until the end of our hunt. That’s when all the memories of this angel resurfaced. I am what they call cupid and the two brother’s are my charges but until I know the right time to full fill my destiny in making sure that the two brothers relationship bloom past that of brotherhood, I will remain a hunter in training.

Present day: I went out to check the mail; I live with a room mate so I don't have any obligations of staying. In the cold, medal mailbox was a letter from my parents. I eagerly tore it open since I haven't heard from them in over a year. They've been tracking down some ghoul that's been haunting a family who's ancestors have sent it to death years ago when it was human but that has nothing to do with the hunt I've been enlisted to go on. When I tore open the envelope, I pulled out a newspaper clipping. It stated that there was a new manufacturing company in Idaho. It was just a damn advertisement.

I called up my father and I asked him what does that advertisement have to do with the Supernatural? 

My dad explained stating the obvious as I’ve already saw the advertisement in the newspaper clipping. "That’s the new manufacturing company in Idaho...."

I cut him off with a joke. "Hey, isn't that where we get our potatoes from?" The laughter died on my lips when the response I got was silence at the other end of the line.

"Anyway," My father continued, as if I hadn’t said a word. Well, there go my dreams on becoming a stand up comic. “This manufacturing company is involved with the new technology where they are sending out TIVO products all over the U.S."

"Okay but what's this got to do with me?" It was a reasonable question. I heard rumors about a new product coming out called TIVO and I heard it was supposed to be the best piece of technology human kind has ever invented. Hell, I was planning on purchasing one myself once it came out. 

"These new TIVO products are possessed with demonic subliminal messages, whoever is watching TIVO, is being brainwashed to commit murder." My father said, breaking into my thoughts.

"How did this happen, I mean.... how did these products become possessed?" I asked flabbergasted unsure how such a small, amazing piece of technology could create so much damage. 

"The manufacturing company was built directly above hell." He said it so matter-of-factly; you would have thought he was ordering a pizza.

Hell is above Idaho, Alrighty then. 

"So you leave out tonight. Tell your room mate your going on a road trip or something, just don't tell her the truth.” My father warned me as if I would dare tell her the truth. She would think I was some sort of insane psycho.

“Wow. I'm going to Idaho. This is my first hunt and I will not fail. I will be a hero to all. 

"This isn't about you becoming a hero; this is about you saving millions of peoples lives." My father apparently read my mind right through the phone.

"Wow, dad, you can read my thoughts?" I dared to ask for no apparent reason at all.

"No princess, you were doing your monologue out loud again” My father cleared his throat before continuing on. “Now, first you need to get to Bobby Singers, if you look on the back of your newspaper clipping, you will see a map to his house. There you will assemble your crew."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Assemble my crew? I thought this was my hunt?" I tried to argue my case but to no avail. 

"This isn't your hunt, it is a hunt and it is a very dangerous mission.” The tone in my father’s voice brooked no room for argument. “When you get to Bobby's, you will receive further instruction from him. You should arrive at his place by tomorrow morning if you drive straight through with minimal rest stops along the way.” With that he hung up. I was excited about this mission but now I have to work with people I don't even know? This is really gonna suck.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to leave at 1 pm. I was not waiting until night fall to travel. I wanted to get to Bobby's early. I told my room mate that I was going to Nebraska to visit my parents. She didn't question it, she only told me to have a good time. So as I finished my packing, I remembered my weapons were at Bobby Singers, apparently my parents kept them stored there for one day when I was ready to starting hunting. That’s a good thing because should my roommate were to ever find them, I would have a lot of explaining to do. I decided to keep a hunter’s journal for my first hunt. I don’t know why I decided to do it, I just did. Do I really need a reason?

May 24, 2009

I stopped at the nearest gas station to fill my car up with gas. Don't want to start off this trip with a half a tank. I have money; my father put money into an account for me to live on. It's from the inheritance he got from his parents when they died. So why in the hell am I driving a used, faded old dodge that has a couple of scratches near the rear door and a dent on the rear bumper? No need to dwell on that, that’s a whole different story. I decided to plug my Ipod into my radio and was listening to my Elvis. I have other music on it but Elvis is my all time favorite. So there I am, with "All Shook Up." Blasting through my speakers. My hands are beating against the steering wheel following the beat of the music, I damn near missed those two hitch hikers on the side of the road. It seems their car broke down, Nice car I thought as I pulled over. Yeah, yeah, yeah. My father warned me about hitch hikers but I know how to defend myself and I have a gun beneath my seat on the driver's side so I'm prepared and besides, they look kind of harmless. I wouldn't want someone passing me by if my car broke down out in the middle of BFE where there wasn't even a farmhouse in site and the road stretches so far with no traffic coming either way. I actually felt sorry for them. 

The tall one reminded me of a teddy bear, His brown hair just below the nape of his neck with tortured, sad, puppy dog looking eyes. The shorter gentleman had kind of spiked, dirty blonde hair, a few freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. He also looks kind of like a smartass. I don't know if I'm comfortable with him but they're stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

 

As I pulled the car over, they sauntered over to the passenger side, I rolled down the window and the short one peered in, "Hi, could you give us a lift? Our transmission went out and there is no garage around here."

"Yeah, sure, hop in," I know, I'm such a giving person. 

The short one, opened up the passenger door and slid in next to me while the tall one slid into the back seat. "Thank you. We really appreciate this." Said the tall one. God, he's such a teddy bear.

"So where are you two boys headed?" I asked, ignoring how my heart seemed to skip a beat when those soft words slid effortlessly passed those beautiful lips. God I want to hug him.

"The short one next to me produced an address from his back pocket. 

"Bobby Singers?" I was surprised as I’m sure it shown in my voice.

"You know him?" The short one was just as surprised as me.

"Naw, not yet.” I decided to go with the truth as these two men looked as if they have seen there fair share of hell. “I am on an assignment and I have to go there to assemble my crew and get further instructions from him."

I expected to see confusion resting in his eyes but all I got was a knowing nod. "Yeah, Bobby called us and told us to meet him there for our instructions too and to assemble our crew. Something about possessed TIVO products." 

Then he chuckled. I held my breath, grit my teeth and squeezed the steering wheel to keep myself from cursing.

"So what's your assignment?" The short one asked.

"The same thing." I bristled. Their crew. I thought it was my crew. Okay, so now I’m pouting like a five year old but damn it, this is my hunt.

The tall one in the back seat was so quiet, it seemed he wouldn't say anything if he had a mouth full. 

"Well," The short one cut in,” Since we're on the same assignment, shouldn't we get each other’s names?"

Before I could respond, he extended his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

I‘m Monica.” I accepted the invitation to a handshake. Sam gave me a greeting nod. 

"So you like Elvis." Dean acknowledged. If this was his attempt at small talk just to fill the uncomfortable silence, it was working.

I only nodded in response.

"Do you have any Led Zeplin or Bob Segar?" Dean asked, I could see the hope resting in his soft, wide, green eyes.

"I might." A small smile quirked the right side of my upper lip like Elvis.

"I like Elvis." Came a voice from the back seat.

It speaks, I mused to myself.

"Yeah, he knows how to talk." Came Dean's response. 

Dean must have seen the confusion etched in my features for him to feel the need to offer me an explanation thus embarrassing the hell out of me."Yea, I can hear you monologuing to yourself so yes, it speaks." 

“Son of A bitch.” Was the only thing I could think to say to deflect that awkward yet most embarrassing moment yet. “My father told me the same thing about my monologue outloud.”

The corners of Dean’s eyes crinkled as he laughed out loud, it filled the car with music. "And Sam, you would like Elvis because you were a girl in the pass life." Dean mused. 

"Shut up, jerk. Sam's so eloquently responded.

"Bitch." Dean retorted. I felt the tension finally leave my shoulders as we continued on with our idle chatter.

"So you got any brother's or sisters?" Asked Dean looking genuinely interested. .

"Nope, an only child." I answered as I continued to stare at the road inwardly cursing at that damn trucker that seemed to be driving 10 miles under the speed limit. Just because he has all the time in the world, doesn’t mean we all do. Asshole.

Finally Dean changed the subject. "So how long you been on the road so far?"

"Seven hours. you?" I slammed on the breaks nearly sending my two passengers through the window hadn’t Dean been wearing a seatbelt. My rule before I will drive anywhere and no you know why and Sam held fast to the back seat. I slammed my fist on the horn swearing out loud.

Twelve and counting." Dean chuckled at my road rage.

That was basically the extent of our small talk, just introductions and the ice was broken. 

 

Sam and Dean finally fell asleep while I continued my all night drive. My eyes are so tired I can't see what time it is on my radio clock. Time for gas, according to my map drawing, there is a Mobil gas station about a half a mile down the road. We reached it in no time. 

I step out and started filling it up. I nearly jumped when I saw Dean suddenly standing right behind me and I nearly bumped into him. "I was just going to get us some coffee." He explained.

I only nodded and continued filling her up. I made my way inside to pay the man behind the counter. "I forgot to ask you, what do you take in your coffee?" Dean asked. For a man that looks like a smartass, he sure seems to have a sweet personality.

"Ummm, cream and sugar." I absently answered as I rifled through my wallet to pull out the amount of cash that was owed for the gas.

As I finished paying for the gas and Dean the coffee, he offered to drive so I can rest. "Naw, I'm good." I declined, just because he paid for coffee, I wasn’t able to give up my independence by trusting him just yet.

"You look pretty tired, if you fall asleep at the wheel, you could kill us all."  
Well. No pressure there so I relented. It was my turn to slid into the passenger seat and he took my place as the driver.

As I was dozing off, I could have sworn he was playing with my Ipod and he found my oldies but goodies. The songs lullaby me to sleep in no time. I couldn’t believe that I actually dreamed about the Winchester brother’s having butt sex. Okay, I could have put it in much nicer terms but damn it all, they looked so fucking hot, I wonder if they would like to have a threesome but something inside told me that I will be fucking with someone’s destiny if I made that generous offer.

I must have moaned in my sleep because when I woke up, Dean Winchester was staring at me oddly. “You must have been having a good dream to be moaning like that.”

I tried to hide my embarrassment by shrugging it off. “Yep, a real good dream.” That’s all I remembered before I fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

May 25, 2009

Hurray, we finally made it to Bobby's at around five in the morning. The man had a junk yard behind his house. 

We all three stepped out of the car. The boys already knew Bobby so I was the only one that needed to introduce myself. 

He's a funny old guy who says "Aint." a lot. Bobby was talking to Dean about having a tow truck go pick up his car. Dean gave him the exact coordinates. I like their car. It's old and I love old vehicles. 

"So. Bobby...." Asked Sam, where are the other hunters on this assignment?" 

Bobby must be a good guy because both Sam and Dean seem comfortable with him. "There are no other hunters for this, just you three so come into the kitchen, I've made some scrambled eggs and sausage in anticipation for the timing of your arrival?" 

Wow, a burly man like Bobby can actually cook. Who would have thought? We followed him into the kitchen. The food was great. I hadn't realized that we all forgot to eat while on the road. I was just too in a hurry to get to his house because my father said only minimal stops just for gas. 

As we were sitting at the table polishing off our food, Bobby was going over the details of our hunt.

Okay, we already know that the manufacturing company is built right above hell and of course like an idiot, I gave him my Idaho potato joke. Dean was the only one who chuckled on that. Bobby kept on his serious face, gave me the reprimand look causing me to shrink inside. I have to be more careful in the future on when is the appropriate time to make a joke.

It seems that it being built directly above hell is only part of the story. In Idaho, there is a thin layer between hell and earth in that exact location. "Why?, How did that happen?" I fired those two questions like bullets.

"The seals." Bobby answered and I guess that was supposed to explain everything. Am I the only one that didn’t know the entirety of what was going on?

When I gave him the questioning stare, Sam was kind enough to take the wheel by explaining about the seals being broken, what started it. How they are being broken and then Bobby cut in on explaining what needs to be done to stop that layer from thinning anymore.

It is too late to save that manufacturing company since it is permanently tainted from demonic possession. It has to be destroyed as well as all of the TIVO products that were delivered to different sales companies and consumers who have bought them. This is going to be a long drawn out assignment.

I had no idea that Bobby was going to put us up for the night so that we can get a fresh start in the morning and Dean refuses to take off without his precious impala. I swear I never saw a man more in love with his car. But I can't complain, I'm just too tired.

May 26,2009

Dean 's car is fixed. Bobby has put in a used transmission from his junk yard. He seems to carry a lot of parts for old cars that most garages don't carry. The man is a genius. I was going to take my car while Dean and Sam took theirs but since we are working the same hunt, it was Dean's suggestion that we all three pile up in his to save on gas and yada, yada, yada. I don't like riding in other people's cars because it forces me to relinquish control over to someone else and let's face it, I like to be in control at all times. I think that's what's been keeping me single but I don't want to contradict myself, I still like his car. I just don't like the control part. I'm rambling on. Sorry. Anyway, Both Dean and Sam helped pile my weapons in the trunk. Wow. I didn't know my family packed me so many. I've got rock salt, holy water, ect, ect, ect. No need to bore anyone with the details. Dean announced it was time for us to head out so I hurried and snatched my Ipod, grabbed my clothes and whatever else I needed for the trip. Bobby promised to keep an eye on my car and that's it for those details.

We've been on the road for about an hour, I was getting a tad bit bored so I took out my lap top to type in my precious hunter's journal. Dean is blasting his AC-DC "High Way To Hell" Yeah, I know. Perfect song for this hunt. Secretly, I like the song. I can see Sam's face scrunched up as he huffs. At least that's what I call it. Dean is beating on his steering when and singing at the top of his lungs. He has an okay voice. I'm not going to tell him that because he seems the type that would let it go to his head. 

I know, Don't ever judge a book by its cover. My parents always told me that but I forget sometimes. I must have been lost in this journal because I just looked up to witness some playful banter between the brothers. I wish I had a sibling to pick on. It seems like fun. Then I noticed that when Dean grabbed Sam’s thigh while still playing around, Sam’s dick twitched in the confinements of his blue jeans. I wouldn’t have noticed but he had a hard on. How can you not notice that? The man has quite the package.

Well, I'm starting to get a case of writer's block so I am going to take my Stephen King novel out of my duffle and read. I love his work so I will get back to you later once my writer's block clears up.

 

Huh, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I noticed was the impala pulling to a stop at McDonald's restaurant. Dean ordered a number one with extra pickles and tomatoes and Sam, He only had a double cheese burger and a chocolate shake. He mumbled something about their fries gets cold too fast.I ordered a salad. I didn't want anything greasy and heavy in my stomach. I want to stay healthy for the hunt. 

"Come on. Live a little." Taunted Dean. 

I gave in to peer pressure just a smidge. "Oh, alright, I'll have a sprite."

"Wow!" Said Dean. "Remind me to stay away from you when you're in the partying mood cause lady, you are dangerous."

I contemplated on whether or not to smack him on the back of his smug head but decided I didn't know him well enough to engage in physical play. 

"I'm not a complete stiff." Came my irritated retort. I don’t know why I felt I had to gain his acceptance. "I like beer, Jack Daniels and whatever other hard liquor is offered me at the time."

"Great," Dean responded. Yes. I have been accepted. Skip the initiation and go straight forward to becoming a member of the Winchester Hunter’s club. "Then you wouldn't mind going to the bar for our victory party after we're done with this hunt." 

"You're on." Then I reached out to take his hand shaking it as if we had just made a bet. I looked over at Sam who was silently tearing into his double cheese burger.

Sam looked up puzzled as Dean and I were both staring at him. "Hmm?" Sam questioned looking up.

Dean smiled, shook his head and turned the key in the ignition bringing his impala back to life while I settled down to read some more of my Stephen King. I am on chapter 8 right now.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Dean had dribbled a little bit of the juice from the tomato on the side of his chin that trailed from the corner of his mouth. I wouldn’t have noticed it hadn’t Sam reached over and swiped at it with his thumb. “You, uh-have a little tomato right there.”

“Thank you mom.” Dean said without looking at his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Dean picked the motel for us to stay at. Motel 8. Whatever, he went in using some kind of alias. I don't know because I was still out in the car getting my stuff as was Sam. 

Dean told them that there was three to a room I know that much because he informed us without batting an eyelash. Oh lovely, I thought I was getting my own room but Dean insisted that it will save on our funding. Like I have anything to worry about. 

There were two queen sized beds. I didn’t know where in the hell I was going to sleep until Dean informed me that he and Sam will be taking the bed closest to the door. I was about to say something but he assured me that they used to share a bed all the time and it didn‘t bother either one of them.

Sam and I listened attentively while Dean explained to us why the layer between hell and earth were thinning. Each time a seal is broken, the layer thins just a little bit more. When the final seal is broken, that thin layer will completely vanish releasing Lucifer from his cage, that will bring on the apocalypse, causing hell on earth. The comical part is, Hell being right beneath the TIVO manufacturing company. I'm ready to go now but who am I kidding, we need to be clean and well rested.

"We should be there in a couple more days." Explained Dean. 

Sam and I just nodded in agreement. Well, it looks like I'm up first for a shower. One of the privileges of being a woman so I will add more later. Much later.

May 27, 2009

I didn't sleep very well last night. Either I was too excited or too nervous about this assignment. 

We waited until nightfall to visit the TIVO manufacturing company. Couldn't do it while they were open because of the customers and the paid personnel. 

Dean's exact words were, "Because we'd freak them out."

Well, I'm a little freaked out myself because I never did prowling in the dark before but a good hunter has to keep their feelings in check so they don't get themselves or other people killed. My father taught me that. 

My mother taught me, to always keep my guard up.

I saw something that didn't quite belong with the building's foundation so I had to squat in order to get a closer look. My eyes couldn't make out what they were because the drawings were so faint so I ghosted my fingers over them. They appeared to be some kind of symbols perfectly carved into the foundation and then painted over.

Sam and Dean were at each side of the building with flashlights, what looked like some weird incense that I wouldn't have recognized if my parents hadn't schooled me in the demonic and spirited arts. No they weren't Satan worshipers or anything like that, Like I said earlier, they are hunters and a hunter has to be trained and educated in everything. Not just physical but, emotional, mental and spiritual as well. Sam and Dean were also carrying some liquid, probably holy water. 

I knew I couldn't keep this new knowledge about the foundation to myself because I am the new face in the group. I still felt a little like I had to prove myself and this was as good a start as any."Hey guys, come look at at this." I called out.

You could here two sets of feet hitting the pavement as they came running towards me. "What is it? What do ya see?" Asked Dean, 

"I don't see anything," Sam answered for me. The Winchester brother‘s were so close that they were breathing each other‘s air. Sam seemed to respond to that closeness by nearly leaning into Dean. I could hear the older Winchester’s silent moan as Sam shared his space.

Ignoring them, "No, it's very faint, come run your fingers along here." I instructed, demonstrating the exact location of the symbols.

Dean was the first to run his fingers across them. 

Sam copied Dean. When Sam pulled his finger back, the tips of them were red and moist. "They appear to be ancient, demonic symbols." Explained Sam. 

"The What? The Who?" Asked Dean.

"Ancient demonic symbols but here's the puzzling part,” Professor Sam continued. “They weren't put here by man or demon; they were put here by Lucifer himself. It's like a map, when the layer separating earth from hell is completely depleted and Lucifer is released from his cage, it gives him the location of where he will rise. It lets him know that this is the exact spot that he will land." 

Sam started gliding his finger tips over the ancient symbols once again, “Each symbol tells us which seals have been broken, creating a map. Once this map is completed, Lucifer will rise bringing hell on earth." 

"Okay." Said Dean, "That explains that but why are your fingers red?" 

"Because, the building is bleeding." Answered Sam in complete awe. 

"It's bleeding?" Asked Dean in incredulously and just when I didn’t think there was any possible way for those beautiful wide green eyes to get any wider, he had to prove me wrong.

"Yeah, Demon blood." Explained Sam in a semi intimate whisper. It sounded more like he was speaking to himself rather than to us but we still paid attention. "Lower level demon blood I imagine."

"And how do you know this?" Dean's voice took on an accusing tone. Maybe he was jealous that Sam knew way more than him. It goes hand in hand with sibling rivalry although there is a flirtatious undertone to their relationship.

Sam ignored the accusation in Dean's voice and continued to educate us. "A human's blood has a faint copper smell to it. The blood from the devil himself, has a bitter, pungent smell, quite noticeable and a demon's blood has more of a sulfur smell to it. That's why every time we had to kill a demon, they always left a lingering sulfur smell behind oh and to answer your earlier question Dean, I know this because it's in Dad's journal. Not because I'm a freak or anything like that." Sam sounded almost hurt when I said that last sentence. It almost broke my heart.

"I never said you were a freak, you did but hey if the shoe fits." Dean made a bad attempt to make a joke. I think he needs to work on his humor a little bit more but I kept my mouth shut so I can digest this information.

"So what's our plan?" Asked Dean feeling a bit contrite for that cruel attempt at humor at Sam’s expense but too manly to even apologize from what I can tell.

"Well, I was thinking this." Answered Sam recovering from Dean’s playful insult. "Before we go around, guns blazing, we need to get inside and get their files on all of their clientele and other organizations or factories they have sent the TIVO products to, and we have to retrieve them and destroy them but we have to destroy this place first which isn’t that easy because we have to find its heart.".”

That's when I spoke up. “"It's heart but it's just a building."

"Yes but this building is alive or it won't be bleeding." Sam pulled a metal object from his back jean pocket. A pocket knife I assume but I didn't get a good enough look then he slid it beneath the base of the window and the window seal, pushing with all his strength. The window slid only part way up.

We had to suck in our stomachs just to slither beneath the window but we made it.

"Damn, how high is their air-condition on?" I remarked as I hugged myself to keep the chill from rattling my bones. "I can see my own breath."

Without turning around. Sam answered. "That's not the air conditioner your feeling. That's pure evil resonating all around, you can actually smell it. It's telling us that it's awake."

"But how do the customers and the paid personnel not feel it?" I asked again feeling the pure terror take residence in my very being. "Why do they keep coming back?" 

"That's when the building sleeps." Explained Sam as he gave me a quick backwards glance.


	5. Chapter 5

We prowled around making sure that we didn't trip the security alarm or our images would pick up on the security cameras but strangely, there were none. Either that or they were shut off and kept off by accident but I didn't want to question it. I'm confused enough already.

Startled, I turned around quickly as I heard the rustling of papers. I let out a deep breath that I kept imprisoned in my lungs when I saw it was Dean rummaging through the files they kept in a filing cabinet beneath the counter that held their register. 

The drawer slammed shut, nearly biting his index finger. "Shhhh," Sam and I both said at the same time. 

"It wasn't me." Dean responded in a loud whisper. "It slammed shut on its own.”

"It's trying to protect the files." Sam explained. 

"What is?" Asked Dean cradling his finger that almost became a stub.” The filing cabinet?"

"No." Sam shook his head in the negative. "The factory. It's trying to protect the files. It knows that we are trying to stop it from possessing anymore people and it's fighting back."

 

Dean only shook his head in disbelief. 

Personally though, this place really creeps me out but I wasn’t about to voice my fear out loud. I have some pride. The only woman hunting with two men, I can’t go around acting like a Barbie doll. No, I have to suck it up if I want to blend in and become one of the guys. Note to self: Mentally pat myself on the back for that one.

 

"Okay, where is the heart?" The sudden sound of Dean's voice nearly made me jump ten feet in the air. I can take comfort in the fact that Sam's actually did briefly lift in the air. Hee hee. "You said earlier that we had to find its heart. So? Where is it college boy?"

 

"I don't know just yet. We just have to keep looking until find it." Answered Sam, matter-of-factly.

"So how do we know if we've found it?" Dean's questions were starting to annoy his little brother but I have to admit, I was a bit curious myself.

"Believe me, you will know." Came Sam's final answer leaving no room for discussion.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I found myself alone. Holding my breath, I went to look for the guys but to no avail, I was still alone. I decided to go solo on this since I couldn't find them if my life depended on it. I made my descend into the basement. That part wasn't hard to find. I pulled out the flash light that Dean gave me and his brother. Yea, I forgot to mention that part. Sorry, Anyway, my flashlight started to flicker. It didn't go completely out, it just kept flickering like a strobe light. 

Ouch, Some sharp piece of wood just hit me in the leg. I felt something wet trickling down the outside of my leg so I looked down to investigate. Note to self: Don't wear your favorite jeans on a hunt or some supernatural creature will rip a hole in it. Lovely. There goes my favorite jeans and that wet stuff trickling down my leg..... Well.... It's blood. My own blood. A flesh wound but it didn't stop me from screaming such colorful languages that I'm sure would make the devil himself blush, if you could believe that one.

 

"She's right down here." I heard a yell, It sounded like Sam. Then I heard scampering feet.

"Are you down there?" I'm pretty sure that was Dean's voice I just heard. He has the ruggedly husky voice.

"Uh.... yea.... down here." I responded. (Oh God could I sound anymore weak?")

"Are you hurt?" Came Dean's voice full of concern.

"Naw, just a flesh wound but I'll live." I called back. Then I reached out. Something shocked me and it wasn't static electricity. I hissed as I jerked my hand back.

"You okay?" Dean's voice took on a hint of urgency balancing on the edge as they rushed to my aid, both examining my poor delicate fingers. Okay, that part was sarcasm but just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean that I'm fragile and I hope that before this hunt is over, they will both come to that conclusion and start treating me like an equal. But I shouldn't complain because I am hunting with the two hottest guys and if this goes well, I would like to hunt with them again.

"Yea, but I think I touched some kind of force field because it zapped my hand."

"The heart." Came Sam's breathy response.

"How do you know it's the heart?" Dean asked but her should have figured it out that his son is Professor Sam. Okay I’m being a smartass but I usually get that way when my emotions are running high. I read once in a psychology book in college that it was called a defense mechanism. See? Sam isn’t the only professor in this group.

 

Sam didn't respond. He just started reaching into his back pack searching for the necessary items to cut through it. He took out his pocket knife and a cell phone?

I guess Dean was just as puzzled as I was because Sam started explaining about the cell phone being on a different frequency than the force field. Both controlled by a form of electricity. The pocket knife is to act as some kind of I don't know, the medal in it, translates that volume of electricity the force field is carrying and when you add the cell phone, both are on different carrier waves of electricity, the knife is there to create the confusion between the cell phone and the force field causing it to short out. Allowing us to get to the heart.

"But if we do that," Said Dean. "Wouldn't that cause your cell phone to burn out?"

"Yea." Answered Sam. "But as you recall, I have insurance. I'll just tell them it got struck by lighting. It's not that far from the truth."

I had to smile to myself on that one.

As the force field came down or should I say shorted out, My breath caught in my throat as I saw the most beautiful prism diamond. I attempted to move forward, I needed to touch it. Soon, that need became desperation. Without thinking, my right hand snaked out towards that amazing diamond. It was like I was hypnotized. It possessed such beauty that my hungering desperation became of feral desire that was born out of the desperation I felt moments ago. I thought I would die if my fingers didn't reach out to feel the beauty that it held onto with such ferocity.

Dean moved lightening fast, chest a heaving, urgency blanketing his features. I could hear Sam off in the distance even though he was standing right behind me yelling. "NOW DEAN."  
Suddenly an iron clad mallet slams down on that prism diamond, crushing it, sending rays of light shooting from every direction. The building came alive as it groaned, bits of plaster started falling from the basement ceiling.

I'm standing there like an idiot, my legs are filled with led, my eyes are glued to where the diamond used to be.

Suddenly something wraps around my wrist and is pulling me up the basement stairs that were crumbling behind our every step. The walls are exploding like someone had set a detonator behind them, I am up stairs from where we came in, Raging winds are occupying the store now as the upstairs walls were breathing, shooting objects at us. Someone is still pulling my wrist, leading me out of the dying building.

We are outside now, how did we get outside? I glance to the right from my corner eye and the door is bleeding. I can not comprehend what is going on. There is a big blur that appears behind the building sucking it into oblivion.

Someone is gently but firmly slapping my cheeks, I can hear the alarm in his voice asking me if I were okay.

Suddenly, my eyes focus on Dean. He is the owner of that hand.

Sam’s holding up his finger asking me how many is he holding up as if I were hit on the head or something earning himself a slap on the back of his head by Dean  
.  
Why are they still looking at me like that? Did I suddenly grow two heads? Oh right. I didn't answer Dean's question. "Yea, I'm okay. What happened?"  
That's funny. My voice was gritty as if I had just woken up. Their far away voices are now drifting into the present as I become sober from whatever had just happened back there."

"What were you thinking going after the heart like that? You could have been killed." Dean’s voice shook from what I guessed was anger only to find out later he was afraid for me.

I felt so ashamed of my ignorant mistake I made on my first hunt. As if I couldn't be more stupid, I had to say something that took me over the edge of stupidity and Into the land of insanity. "I don't know, I saw the prism diamond and I felt it calling out to me to touch it." God, I think I was more smart when I was drunk.

 

"That was not prism diamond," Explained Dean. I detected a controlled heated edge still lingering in his voice.

I looked stupidly at him. God, If someone looked at me the way I was looking at him, I swear I wouldn't be able to fight the urge to slap them.

Sam stepped forward and looked me deep in the eyes, I could have melted in his stare. "No, it was a grotesque, one eyed creature shaped like a human heart. It had twenty seven tentacles all around it. One of those tentacles shot right into your ear, connecting it to your brain. It was possessing you. Dean saw that you were in trouble so he took the knife laced with holy water and pierced it."

"But, I saw him take an iron clad mallet and bust it into pieces." I embarrassingly explained. I am not helping my case.

"You saw only what it wanted you to see.” Sam was so empathetic to my shame and embarrassment, I could have hugged him on the spot. “When you are being possessed, you tend to see the other creature as the victim. We thought we were going to loose you until Dean pulled you out." Sam's voice was so gentle. I felt more comfortable talking with him than Dean at this moment.

"God, I feel like such an idiot." I murmured under my breath but both men still heard me. Sam’s beautiful almond shaped eyes held their sympathetic gaze while Dean chose to respond to my little self criticizing comment.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't really your fault." Dean's voice was much gentler this time.

"But why me and not you two?" I had to ask.

Both Dean and Sam popped open the top two buttons of their shirts, pulling it to the side revealing the protection symbols tattooed just above their hearts.

I nodded with understanding.

"Good, now, let's get out of here; this place gives me the creeps." Admitted Dean holding his signature smile but I’m sure that was more for my comfort because that smile didn’t match his eyes.

Sam and I it gave an under the breath chuckle anyway as we headed back to the impala.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we arrived at the motel and cleaned off what ever the hell it was from our bodies, Dean made do on his promise. He bought us some liquor to celebrate a job well done. I couldn’t help but feel regret over the simple fact that I almost let the heart of that place possess me. But that regret was replaced with amusement as I watched the Winchester brother’s playful banter turn into flirting.

I know they forgot I was there because when Sam stood up to grab another beer from the table, Dean tackled him, flipping his little brother over to the point the was airborne, lucky for Sam, he landed on his back on the bed. Dean immediately sat on his little brother’s waist, pinning him down.

I started to laugh when what I saw, aroused the hell out of me. Sam was sporting a hard on Dean noticed. “You got a hard on for me little brother?” Dean teased. “I’m flattered.”

“No.” Sam turned his head embarrassed.

Dean still had both of his little brother’s wrists pinned to the mattress as he straddled his hips.

“Yes you do.” Dean responded in a sing song voice. “You have a hard on for me.”

I thought pretty sure that Sam was going to cry. He looked like he was about to the way his eyes welled up with tears and he was biting his bottom lip as if he was afraid he’d turn into a weeping mess. I felt so sorry for him and I guess Dean did to because his teasing demeanor had changed and the humor was now gone from his eyes and replaced with sympathy.

“Look Sammy.” Said Dean in a much softer tone of voice. “I’m sorry for teasing you like that.”

Sam’s bottom lip kept jerking inward as his stomach started to shake and he hiccuped under his breath. Yep, I’m pretty sure that Sam’s crying.

Dean released his grip on his little brother’s hands and gently started stroking his soft curls. “Come on Sammy, don’t cry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“But now you know.” Sam hiccuped.

“But I know what? That I gave you a hard on?” Dean asked. “It’s not a big deal. Look Sammy, I’m not going to look down on you for it.”

Sam continued to look away in my direction. I don’t think he saw me because his eyes were downcast. “Sammy, how long have you felt this way about me?” I heard Dean ask.

I held my breath waiting for his little brother’s answer.

“Since six months ago.” Sam quietly admitted.

“That’s not very long.” Responded Dean.

“You know that this is wrong Sammy, we’re brothers and nothing can ever happen between us.” Dean admitted.

“I know.” Sam hiccuped as he turned his head to bury his face in the pillow, and cried harder. Dean remained on his little brother’s hips helpless.

That’s when it all came back to me when I was visited by the Castiel, when he told me that I was to observe and intervene when deemed necessary. I think this is the point where I am supposed to intervene. “Okay.” I had to put my two cents in. “You two are as about as clueless as the day is long. Normal siblings do not feel this way towards each other but you two aren’t normal. When I was fifteen I was told by an angel by the name of Castiel that I will be your watcher when the time is right, I am only to observe your behavior and make sure you two physically bond with one another beyond a brotherly fashion. You’re only brother’s because you share the same biological parents but your blood type Sam, is completely different from yours Dean, it happened when that yellow eyed son of a bitch Azazel bled into your mouth.” Then I nodded at same before I continued. “And it changed your blood type forever. You two no longer share the same blood.” Then I explained everything Castiel had told me ending it with, “You two have to bond for the sake of humanity.”

“So what you’re telling us is that you’re cupid?” Asked Dean.

“Yes.” I answered. “Although my parents named me Monica, I am still cupid. Not all cupids are fat guys in diapers.”

That earned a chuckle from Dean. “And you have to watch?” He asked again.

“Yes, My job is to observe and make sure you bond together and intervene when deemed necessary now do it already and pretend that I‘m not here. I promise I won‘t make a sound.”

Dean looked down at his little brother’s soaked cheeks. “You hear that Sammy?” Said Dean brushing the tears from just below his little brother‘s eyes. “It’s okay. We can do this.”

“But you don’t feel the same way about me.” Came Sam’s choked response.

Dean leaned down to nuzzle his nose in the crook of his little brother’s neck. “It’s okay to put your arms around me, I won’t bite.”

Sam hesitated by sliding his arms slowly around his big brother’s neck pulling him in burying his face in the in the crook of it, inhaling the scent of leather and old spice. The smell that reminded him of home.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered as his little brother sobbed on his shoulder clinging to him for the comfort he needed so long ago. “Can you feel it? I’m hard for you two little brother.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam’s eyes widened as he felt his brother’s erection grow against his groin rewarding Dean with a quiet moan in his ear causing his big brother’s dick to twitch against his own.

Sam pushed his hips forward grinding his cock into Dean’s.

Dean responded by rolling his hips, his dick rubbing and pressing against his little brother’s. “Let me see your hand.” Whispered Dean.

Sam obliged by giving his brother his hand. Dean took that hand and placed it against his cock. “Feel it Sammy.” Dean’s voice was heavy with lust. “Touch it. I’m hard, just for you now make me cum in your hand. Come on Sammy. You can do it.”

Sam didn’t need much coaxing but he loved it when his brother begged like that. It made him more horny. He allowed Dean to guide his hand to his denim clad cock that was pulsating against his palm. “Yeah, that’s it little brother. Mmmm, you know how to do it just right.”

Then Sam started caressing it. Dean leaned his head back, spine arched, eyes closed as he started fucking his little brother’s hand while the bottom part of the shaft that connect to his balls kept grinding into his little brother’s. “Dean,” Stuttered Sam, getting breathless. “Scoot down just a little bit. I need to touch myself.”

“You like touching yourself Sammy?”

“Yes.” Came Sam’s breathless reply.

“Would you like me to watch you touch yourself? Does it make you feel good to have an audience?” Dean asked again.

“Only when you’re in that audience.” Sam moaned so seductively that even I was starting to tingle in my most secret places.

Dean moved back giving Sam both of his hands back so he could watch his little brother’s solo porn show. Dean’s eyes glazed over with complete lust taking in the full site of Sam’s outside the jeans masturbation.

Sam started by putting his hands on his chest, gliding them slowly down between his nipples, down his abdomen. Ass pressed into the mattress as his legs started slowly scissoring back and forth, his hands finally reached their destination. He groaned as he rubbed his palms down the length of his denim clad shaft while his fingers caressed his balls. His legs scissoring with each stroke and each caress. His hips bucked forward as he started fucking his hand.

Dean’s forehead started sweating profusely as he watched his brother touch himself bringing himself to the edge. Then he grabbed his own dick, masturbating outside of his blue jeans. He stopped immediately when he started leaking precum. He didn’t want to cum by his own hand. He wanted to do it on or in his baby brother.

Sam was about to climb the height of ecstasy when Dean lunged forward pushing his little brother’s hand away. “Dean.” Sam breathed hot and heavy.

His big brother responded by sliding his knee up between Sam’s thighs pressing it against his balls while he squeezed and stroked his denim clad shaft. To heighten his little brother’s pleasure, Dean rested his own crotch against his little brother leg, sliding it back and forth in a humping motion eliciting a soft moan from his seductive swollen lips.

Dean saw a wet spot spread across the head of Sam’s leaking cock as his little brother’s breath quickened. Dean’s cum followed suit but their dicks remained hard quivering and aching for more. It was okay though, in creaming their jeans, their dicks provided them with the natural lubrication in preparation to what they really wanted to do.

I perversely watched as the Winchester brother’s clumsily fumbled with the buttons on their jeans. Both of them glistening with sweat, eyes glazed over with such a lustful fury.

I saw some buttons come flying towards me as Sam literally ripped open Dean’s navy blue shirt, I actually had to pull at the neck hole of mine to fan myself because this was getting too hot even for me. 

Thanks Castiel for giving me front row seats because this is better than fucking porn. Yeah, I’m not as innocent as you thought huh? Now, back to my delicious observation; Both of the men are panting like bitches in heat.

Sam’s face is now planted to Dean’s chest licking and sucking bruises into with a vengeance. Hell yeah. 

Dean throws his head back, ow, that’s gotta hurt but apparently not since he appears to be enjoying it. He rolls his eyes as Sam’s hair that was feathered to the sides, falls forwards brushing his big brother’s beautiful broad chest as he planted a trail of suckling kisses, mapping his way towards Dean’s throbbing erection. 

Then Dean’s arms shot out like a cobra, around his little Sam’s head pulling him into his perspiring heat. They’re both bare ass naked. Sorry I forgot to mention that part, Sam slid his fist up Dean’s shaft, stroking the head with his thumb, milking it for precum and wasn’t disappointed. It wasn’t hard for his little brother to collect that natural lubrication since his previous orgasm hadn’t completely dried.

Sam’s entire hand his glistening with Dean’s old cum that was no longer warm but it doesn’t matter when you’re engulfed in passionate desperation. I saw Sam’s index finger stroke it’s way into Dean’s ass. Dean whimpered seductively as that same finger probed its way towards Dean’s prostate.

His big brother held his breath, mentally willing himself not to cum on the spot. Next was Sam’s middle finger pairing up with the first one, scissoring back and forth to stretch Dean’s puckered opening, Next came finger number three, Dean grabbed a hold of his own thighs, finger nails digging into his flesh, toes curling into the mattress, Ankles tense to the point of cutting off circulation.

I heard Dean gasp and Sam dick rocketed up his ass without warning. The entire shaft disappeared into his older brother’s heat. There was no time to feel pain as the intense pleasure shuddered its way through out his body. I could tell by the quivering mass of Dean’s very being. Shit that’s hot.

Sam grabbed a hold of Dean’s thighs for leverage as he slowly slid in and out of his brother’s ass with ease. Dean’s eyes rolled back as he began mumbling incoherently.

With each stroking motion, the skin of Sam’s shaft slid above the head as Dean clinched his ass muscles, causing them to jack his little brother off inside him. Sam whispered a moan through pursed lips, eyes rolled back in his head, Head swaying ever so slightly as his curls brushed across just below the nape of his neck.

Suddenly, Dean’s body began to convulse as his orgasm ricochet through out his body spilling over his exploding dick. Sam’s orgasm followed suit but he wasn’t done yet. His little brother fell forward catching Dean’s dick with his mouth, sucking it for all it’s worth, swallowing what was left of his big brother’s seed.

Both men, bathed in glistening sweat collapsed into each other, limps intertwined, Sam’s face nuzzled between the crook of Dean’s neck and collar bone. Both are basking in the after glow of their sex. Breathing deeply into the heat of each other’s existence.

It was then I realized, my job here is done. The Winchester brother’s have evolved beyond that of brother hood and the evil that lay dormant in Sam’s soul had dissipated and was replaced with the good in Dean’s.


	8. Chapter 8

I tiptoed quietly to the door, took one quick longing look over my shoulder to find Sam and Dean asleep in each other’s embrace. I opened the door as silently as I could and I slipped out the crack, closing it slowly. Waiting outside for me was Castiel. He was waiting for my report.

“It is done. The Winchester brother’s have bonded through sex.” I said. I could feel unshed tears glistening in my eyes as I knew this was a goodbye to my two favorite men, the Winchester brothers.

“Then you have done well, Sam Winchester will not become the next Lucifer, we are all saved.” Castiel congratulated. If he had seen the unshed tears in my eyes, he must have pretended not to have noticed and for that, I am thankful. Some emotions are a little private for me and I would like to keep it that way.

My eyebrows quirked up as I realized something strange that was happening throughout my body as I watched the Winchester brothers make love. Castiel must have sensed my question hesitantly form on my lips. “Something on your mind?”

Shifting my feet in the dirt scraping them with the side of my sneaker in a neat little pile. “Yeah. As I watched the Winchesters bond, I felt what they were feeling. Every touch, every emotion and I don't know why?”

Castiel hummed in thought. “One of the perks or down sides of being a cupid, you get to feel their bonding. It can be... Overwhelming.”

“It's definatly overwhelming.” I admitted “But there is but one last thing I’d like to do that involves you.” Apparently I am still feeling the left over residue of Sam and Dean's arousal.

“And what’s that?” Asked the angel that I want to slam against the brick wall and fuck him until he sees stars.

“I want to get together with you and make a love potion.” Yeah, yeah, I know, It’s a cheesy line but after watching Sam and Dean make love like that, hell I’m too horny to give a rat’s ass.

“I fail to see why you would need to make a love position when you have already achieved the goal in bonding the brothers without drugging them.” Castiel didn’t seem to pick up on my flirting. Are all angels this dense?

“Well, you could have asked me how to make such a potion and I would have answered that you take one cup of you and two cups of me, set it to boil and serve it wild.” Ahh, shit. Those words sounded awesome in my head but once I let them loose, they came out corny which earned me a quizzical look. “It means I want to have sex with you Cas.” I had to be blunt. I left out the word fuck because I have respect.

“I don’t quite follow.” Castiel admitted.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“I never saw a need for it. What’s its purpose?” He asked, both eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

“The purpose is instant gratification. You need to learn to live a little.” I responded without a least bit of morality. Hey I just got done watching a live porno

Castiel relented a little before taking me up on my offer. This is going to be one hell of an experience he’ll never forget. “Okay, saddle up cowboy because I am going to take you for the ride of your life.”

Sorry but I don’t mind talking about other people but when it comes to my sex life, I don’t kiss and tell.

The End.


End file.
